


Dig Up Freud And Kill Him Again

by Corvid_Knight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, boys talking about things, dave has had enough of psychoanalysis, my tumblr is knight-of-heart-and-art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight
Summary: alternate title: Rose does not, in fact, have a licence to practice psychotherapy.Dave talks to Karkat after a therapy session with Rose goes in a direction he's not comfortable with yet.





	Dig Up Freud And Kill Him Again

turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG)! 

TG: yo karkat  
TG: you know how you like to start feelings jams or whatever the fuck you call them  
TG: like im sure you have a nice complicated troll name for them but fuck me if I can think of the right fucking word right now  
TG: whenever i say feelings jam you can just fill in the technical term for dave losing his shit again

CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO TYPE SO FAST?  
CG: DO I NEED TO COME OVER?

TG: no  
TG: no no no dont do that okay thats not the goal here  
TG: at this point the only contact i want is through text until i calm the fuck down 

CG: OKAY. WE CAN DO TEXT.   
CG: WHAT HAPPENED? AND DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY "NOTHING," BECAUSE YOU DON'T GET LIKE THIS WHEN NOTHING'S WRONG AND WE BOTH KNOW IT. 

TG: it shouldntve been a problem though

CG: SHUSH. DO I NEED TO CALL ROSE AND GET HER TO EXPLAIN WHY SHIT IS NEVER INHERENTLY "NOT A PROBLEM?" 

TG: dont bring rose into this again  
TG: ive got her blocked on pesterchum for right now anyway and i think i need to leave her that way for a minute  
TG: kind of just said some really shitty stuff to her

CG: WHY? 

TG: because  
TG: fuck  
TG: you know how shell slip into trying to give you therapy or psychoanalyzing you or whatever the fuck when youre talking to her sometimes? i dunno if she only does it with me

CG: NO, SHE DOES THAT WITH EVERYONE. IT'S NOT JUST YOU, I PROMISE. 

TG: i guess thats a relief since it means she doesnt just fixate on me as being the supreme fuckup

CG: WELL, YOU AREN'T. 

TG: thanks  
TG: but she does that shit to me and i dont realize until shes halfway through explaining some fucking thing about trauma and repression and whatever the fuck  
TG: and usually its just like ugh rose cmon what kind of psychiatrist are you if youre doing this shit for free   
TG: but she decided to fucking apply freudian shit to me   
TG: and i couldnt distract her enough to get her off that fucking tangent   
TG: i kind of ended up  
TG: saying some shit about her and her mom that was fucked up   
TG: blocked her like i told you  
TG: broke my keyboard   
TG: kind of punched the wall

CG: IS YOUR HAND OKAY? 

TG: nothings broken   
TG: well i guess theres a fucked up spot in the wall now but ill fix it later   
TG: im a fucking idiot for getting this worked up about shit

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAVE. IF SOMEONE NEEDS TO CALL YOU AN IDIOT, I'LL BE THE ONE TO DO IT.   
CG: WHAT DID SHE EVEN SAY TO YOU? 

TG: normal shit  
TG: normal for rose anyway   
TG: analyzing why i "put up a stoic front" which is bullshit anyway

CG: IT'S REALLY NOT. YOU DO THAT ALL THE FUCKING TIME. 

TG: ...fine but i dont fucking do it because of repressed sexual trauma or whatever the fuck she was trying to get at   
TG: but she decided to use the phrase "modified oedipal complex" and yeah i guess I fucking overreacted

CG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS. 

TG: its a psychology thing  
TG: i think its based on greek mythology  
TG: some guy who ended up sleeping with his mom   
TG: its kind of fucked up that shes using it to mean i wanted to fuck bro because the guy didnt fucking know it was his mom and he thought he was doing the fucking right thing anyway

CG: DAVE, I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE YOU'RE GOING WITH THIS. 

TG: yeah fair enough since im pretty sure im just trying to avoid going over the shit im upset about

CG: THIS IS WHY ROSE SAYS YOU PUT UP A FRONT OVER SHIT. 

TG: yeah yeah youre very perceptive shut up

CG: DO YOU WANT TO NOT TALK ABOUT IT? 

TG: thats a hard question  
TG: like just clamming up sounds like an amazingly smart idea but then again itd mean that rose is one fucking hundred percent right about how i am and i cant handle accepting that

CG: BECAUSE? 

TG: she said  
TG: or like at least implied  
TG: that i wanted to fuck bro  
TG: or wanted him to fuck me i guess but that was always the last fucking thing id ever want   
TG: why the hell would i want that 

CG: MAYBE SHE MEANT SUBCONSCIOUSLY?

TG: that doesnt make that much of a difference  
TG: like why would this be a subconscious thought   
TG: were talking about a guy who didnt give a shit whether his kid saw his fucked up sex toys every day   
TG: he had cameras everywhere and he filmed everything either of us did and played it back where he knew id see it so he could film how i reacted  
TG: like theres a lot of things that got treated as off-limits when i was growing up but sex wasnt one of them 

CG: MAYBE THAT'S WHY SHE SAID THAT, THOUGH. 

TG: what because i knew what fucking was id want him to fuck me  
TG: thats stupid   
TG: thats really fucking stupid  
TG: look  
TG: did i wonder if he wanted to fuck me? yeah  
TG: a lot   
TG: whenever he decided to bring smuppets into a fight  
TG: whenever i found one of his cameras in my room or the bathroom   
TG: whenever i lost a strife and ended up on my back looking up at him standing over me  
TG: it wasnt ever a question of me wanting that shit it was always me wondering if this was the time it was going to happen   
TG: nothing ever even did  
TG: like i dodged those plush fuckers and i disconnected his cams and he walked away or he made me pick up my sword and keep fighting   
TG: but i cant tell her that  
TG: fuck i cant tell anybody that karkat 

CG: YOU TOLD ME. 

TG: youre different   
TG: if i lose my shit while im talking to you you know how to just wait and let me come down off it or talk me through it but rose tries to fix shit the right way  
TG: or at least the fucking professional way   
TG: god fucking damn psychology shit 

CG: SHE'S TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU KNOW. 

TG: yeah but im fucking it up

CG: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT.   
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED?

TG: a lobotomy

CG: ...NO.   
CG: YOU NEED. LIKE. CONVERSATIONAL SAFEWORDS. MORE THAN JUST "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT," BECAUSE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT MAKES YOU EVEN A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLE. 

TG: so everything rose wants to talk about 

CG: MOST THINGS, YEAH.   
CG: AND YOU GET UPSET AND YOU STOP BEING ABLE TO ARTICULATE IT WELL ENOUGH FOR ANYONE TO TELL OVER TEXT. SOMETIMES EVEN IN PERSON. 

TG: okay you do have a point  
TG: rose is going to have some shit to say about me wanting to set up safewords for her therapy sessions like it's some kinky bondage setup 

CG: SO YOU TALK TO HER WHEN I'M THERE AND I GIVE HER A DEATH GLARE UNTIL SHE GETS THE MESSAGE THAT YOU DON'T NEED HER GIVING YOU SHIT FOR DOING THIS. 

TG: thatd work yeah  
TG: see this is why youre the smart one

CG: I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT.

TG: yeah yeah i already admitted it okay  
TG: hey karkat   
TG: thanks

CG: HEY, I DON'T NEED THANKS FOR HELPING MY BOYFRIEND.   
CG: DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER NOW?

TG: maybe in a little while

CG: OKAY.   
CG: MESSAGE ME AGAIN WHEN YOU'RE READY AND I'LL BRING A MOVIE AND SOME SNACKS, OKAY? 

TG: yeah man  
TG: love you

CG: LOVE YOU TOO. 

carcinoGeneticist (CG) is an idle chum! 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to make a note here that this is supposed to be set when Rose and Dave are both about fifteen-sixteen. This isn't meant to be a jab at Rose's attempts to practice psychiatry, this isn't me saying anything about her. She's a fucking kid who's working off shit she taught herself; even if she referenced Freud's faulty and _horrible_ findings, I'm not trying to go after her character for that. She made a mistake, and Dave's damn well going to try to explain that mistake to her so she doesn't make it again.


End file.
